


Whistling Wind

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, sad no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: The event itself wasn’t much of an affair for Daisy to pretend to smile





	Whistling Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> thank you for letting me base this on your URL lovely <3

Sleep seemed like a privilege given the state of Daisy’s mind. Nothing could shut it off for a few hours. No matter how much tea Jemma tried to drown her with or meditation May put her through. Her mind could not quiet.

The event itself wasn’t much of an affair. Friends and family coming and going in and out. Daisy nodded, smiled and shook hands with as many people she could manage. Phil took over for both herself and Gabe when it got too much. The looks on people’s face seem to all say the same thing, we are sorry and understand.

Daisy scoffed internally.

No one understood.

No one could understand.

She should have gone with him and been there. There to help. There to stop. There to be a guiding light home. To her.

He should have come home alive and well, not cold and in a bag.

Everything about the situation made her skin crawl.

Phil saw the last of the people out. Daisy slid down the wall as tears slid down her face. All she wanted was to try and do that damn dreaded thing that she hated, sleep.

If minds had a switch, life would be easier.

Sadly, they did not.

Phil guided her to their, her, room. Helping with what he could before kissing her forehead as she tried to sleep once more.

The only comfort she could find came from the light breeze filtering into the room from the open window. Memories, like the air, floated around her of him. His touch coming through the coolness of the breeze, his voice through the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. It saddened and soothed her to sleep.

And for once in the long agonizing week, it was dark and quiet.


End file.
